lost episode 3: the last one standing
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: After Asura and Akuma turned into statues during their 500 year long battle the two fighters free themselves from their imprisonment ready to finish their fight once and for all. Who will be the victor the God or the Demon?


**I don't own Asura's wrath or street fighter.**

**After battling for 500 years Asura and Akuma awaken from their slumber to finish their eternal battle once and for all. Who will be the victor the god or the demon?**

**_Picking up from where we left off Asura and Akuma turned into statues their bodies frozen and lifeless and yet standing and facing each other as if they're waiting for one of them to make their move; the statues reared back and delivered a powerful blow to each other. As Asura and Akuma's fists connected to their faces they each tried push each with their blows both of their strength and power fighting against each other. They were pushing each other so hard the small quakes were forming around and the stone and moss that covered their bodies was starting to peel off, after a long moment both fighters rocketed away from each other from the force of their blows. They both rolled to a stop and looked at each with rage and murder in their eyes, Asura has seen what Akuma is capable of and surprisingly is impressed by his power, not only that but he also seemed happy because it's been far too long since he has encountered an opponent who can match his strength. Now as for Akuma this is something he's been waiting for his whole life, he wanted the fight of his dreams and he got it, not only that but he finally found an opponent worthy of his powers. After a brief stare down both fight suddenly ran at each other at full speed yelling with rage and engaged in fierce fight, Asura and Akuma each attacked and blocked their blows Akuma jumped back and fired 5 hadoukens but Asura destroyed them with his fist missiles and then jumped at Akuma grabbed him by his head and slammed him on the ground, but he wasn't done he threw him up in the air he jumped after him and delivered a massive blow at Akuma knocking him back at wall. Akuma didn't want to admit it but he was losing that's something he's not putting on his list he had one more transformation, Akuma concentrated and unleashed the full power of the satsui no hado his skin became red and his hair was now white as Asura's and his body was surging with power he became Shin Akuma. Asura wasn't impressed and not at the least bit intimidated Asura has special transformation of his Asura lowered his body and puffed out his chest screaming and his body unleashed and explosion of Mantra. Akuma eyed his opponent carefully and when it stopped Asura emerged but he was different he has six arms the marking on his body were glowing and his entire form became golden, his head changed his mouth, nose, ears, and hair were gone. His resembled spider-man's mask except without the webs and the color only his eyes were there and they were similar to spider-man's only more slitted and glowing. His body was golden with the markings glowing red like tron except the pants his fists were glowing lava like power; he became Asura, The Redeemer. Akuma was impressed with Asura's power and believes he has finally found the person that could defeat him, but he needs to take him for a little test drive. Akuma said,"Hm, you never cease to amaze god of wrath, but no matter how powerful you get you will never be able to defeat me." Asura responded,"Who said that I was going to defeat you? I'm going to keep on fighting and I'll never stop until you're nothing but a greasy smear on fist and send you to the depths of naraka!" Akuma wasn't fazed but merely smirked a bit and said,"Come then! DO YOUR WORST!" Asura and Akuma charged at each other yelling with rage and once they collided the engaged in a fierce battle. Akuma attacks were enhanced due to the full power of the satsui no hado and kept on hitting Asura, but Asura parried every blow and when both fighters blocked their last blows they attacked simultaneously and hit each other with great force causing a big quake to form from where they were standing. As they flew back and skidded across the floor they suddenly disappeared in a blur and attacked each other again but this time their fists collided with each other and kept on attacking as their fists kept colliding to each other and as they prepared for a final blow Asura manged to punch Akuma in the chest and sending him back. Akuma charged a red ball of energy and fired a massive red beam, Asura narrowed his eyes and charged his six fists with mantra and fired a massive golden beam and as the beams collided they released an enormous wave of energy that blew or even burned nearby trees; Asura and Akuma kept pouring it on when suddenly Asura directed the beam down causing the ground to expoded and send debree to fly in the sky. Asura came flying out of the smoke rearing his three fists back, Akuma widened his eyes but quickly flew towards him and once again they're fist collided but this time Asura pushed Akuma back into a wall. Asura kept going and punched Akuma with massive force it caused waves of quakes to form on the wall and caused Akuma to go into the wall and fly out of the other side. As Akuma kept rolling on the ground, he skidded to halt and the second he looked back he saw Asura's incoming fist just centimeters to his face; Akuma's eyes rose as the fist was about to hit him when swiftly dodged letting Asura's attack sail past him causing shockwave from Asura's sailing fist. Akuma realized he was getting stronger so he decided to power himself up with satsui no hado his white hair started to glow releasing smoke and the demonic ki of the satsui no hado's grew dramatically. Akuma jumped in the air and fired thousands of purple hadoukens at Asura. Asura narrowed his glowing eyes and jumped up straight at Akumas onslaught dodging and blocking all of the ki fireballs; Asura and Akuma once again attacked each other floating in the air. Asura managed to deliver a powerful blow to Akuma and suddenly Asura's four arms turned into giant, phantom-like golden mantra arms similar to the one's from his berserker form, Asura fired a golden beam at Akuma sending crashing into the ground in a massive explosion of golden energy forming a small crater. Asura didn't stop there he reared his main arm and his two Mantra arms and rocketed back down yelling with extreme rage and when he smashed down on Akuma's body a massive explosion of energy erupted from underneath shrouding the landscape in smoke and sending debris scattering; the explosion was so ig it can be seen from the earth's atmosphere! As the smoke cleared Asura was in his normal form panting heavily, he then made his way into the giant crater and when he reached Akuma he was not moving and heavily damaged filled with cuts, bruises, and blood. Asura was about to walk away when he heard coughing, he looked back and saw Akuma coughing up blood the demon looked upon the god,"H-Have I b-been...b-bested...g-god of w-wrath?" he said weakly blood trickling down his face. Asura narrowed his eyes in rage and merely said," Yes." Akuma,"despite his massive injuries, managed a weak chuckle,"I see. It would appear that I have finally been defeated by someone who's stronger than me. I have experienced the fight I've been dreaming of." Asura was disgusted by Akuma's purpose in life, so much so that it reminded of a certain god he killed; the same god who was his master and mentor: Augus. Akuma continued," Congratulations wrath god, you satisfied my hunger for power. You made quite a worthy opponent." Asura glared harshly at Akuma when he suddenly grabbed him by the throat and lifted Akuma from the ground choking him. Akuma gagged and choked and said," Go on, do it, kill me." Asura said nothing and threw Akuma high up in the air he charged his fist with his mantra jumped up and punched Akuma in the gut causing him to spit out more blood and bend form the fore the blow. Asura kept going and released launching Akuma so fast and and high he disappeared into the same portal that other fighetr Ryu went into. Asura landed back down and looked up to where Akuma disappeared, in truth he did want to kill him but it would be best if he sent him completely away from his world. Asura then walked away," Make no mistake Akuma if you should ever DARE to return... I won't hesitate to kill you." Asura thought._**

**__Well I'm finally done, hope you guys like the fight. And FYI the design for Asura the Redeemer is not mine I got inspired from a picture I found on deviantart. Read and reaview Later! **


End file.
